teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Play
The following is a guide on how to play TEPPEN. Getting Started The base of TEPPEN is comprised of its Heroes and Cards. Currently, there are 11 Heroes, with the latest being Akuma of the Street Fighter series. Every Hero and Card has a set Element (nicknamed as "color") attached to them which cannot be changed by the player, this color will dictate the maximum amount of MP the player will be able to have with their current Deck. There are a total of four colors, being Red, Green, Purple and Black. Deck In order to play TEPPEN, players will need to create a Deck. A Deck in TEPPEN is always comprised of one Hero, one Hero Art and 30 Cards. Cards As stated above, the Element (color) of a Hero or Card dictates how much MP the player will have during a match, below are the possible outcomes: *A deck with Cards of only one color with a Hero of the same color: MP limit of 10. *A deck with Cards of two colors with a Hero of one of those colors: MP limit of 5. *A deck with Cards of three colors with a Hero of one of those colors: MP limit of 3. *A deck with Cards of all four colors with any Hero: MP limit of 0. There is also a limit on how many duplicates can be placed in a deck, only three of the same card can be placed in a deck, however, if the card is of the Legendary rarity, then only one of it can be placed at the deck. Do keep in mind that Secret Cards still act as a duplicate, as such, a deck cannot have Alexia Ashford (TFS 089) x3 and Alexia Ashford (TFS 089, Secret) x3. Heroes and Hero Arts The selected Hero for a deck will dictate the style of play of that deck based on the Hero Art. Hero Arts are special abilities that can be used by the players to perform a certain action. Please see Hero Arts for further information on how these abilities work. Matches Victory Requirements The matches in TEPPEN are in a 1v1 scenario, in order to win, the player must either get the opponent's Life to 0, have a higher amount of Life than their opponent when the match time runs out, or wait until the effect of Monstrous Virus (DON 075) ends on the opponent. There are no ties in the game, if both players have the same amount of Life when the match time reaches zero, or if the two players reach 0 Life at the same time, it will lead to a "DOUBLE DEFEAT" where both players lose. Overview of the Battle Screen Below is how the battle screen looks during a match of TEPPEN. Please select a number below to view more information about the subject. Battle Screen= |-| 1= This is your hand. Your hand is comprised of five cards, when the card has a glow on it, this means the card can be played because you have enough MP, likewise, if the card has a dark shade on it, it means you do not have enough MP to play it. Once a card from your hand is played, another will be drawn from your Deck immediately. |-| 2= This is your Hero. The Hero you have selected for your Deck is shown on the left side at all times, to the left of your Hero there are three numbers: 1.The biggest number is your Hero's Life. When this reaches 0, you lose. 2.The small number to the left is the amount of cards you have remaining on your Deck. When this reaches 0, the match will not end. 3.The small number to the right is the amount of cards you have within your Graveyard. |-| 3= This is your Hero Art. You Hero Art will only appear when enough Art Points have been collected, the AP can be seen below the Hero Art portrait, in this case, Ryu has 19 AP of the required 18 AP to perform the Shinku Hadoken Hero Art. AP is collected via the usage of MP during a match, or via the Art Charge ability that some cards have. |-| 4= This is your MP. MP is required in order to play cards, the MP will be accumulated over time, there are also abilities and gameplay mechanics that boosts, halts or decreases your MP limit. |-| 5= This is your EX Pocket. The EX Pocket is an extra slot you have in your hand, cards are placed onto this slot via the effects of Hero Arts or other cards. When a card is played from the EX Pocket, another will not be drawn from your Deck. |-| 6= This is a Unit Card. A Unit Card can be placed on one of the three board slots and will begin attacking upon being placed, the number at the top is the Unit's Attack power, while the number at the bottom is the Unit's HP. As of the expansion titled The Devils Awaken, some Units may not be able to attack when placed on the board, as is the case with V, The Mysterious One (TDA 066). |-| 7= This is the Attack Gauge of a Unit Card. The Attack Gauge represents how long it will take for a Unit's attack to reach the other side of the board, if no Units are present on the other side, the damage will go directly to the Hero. If another Unit is present, the damage will instead be taken by the Unit Card. As forementioned, some Units may not be able to attack when placed on the board, if this is the case, no Attack Gauge will be present on the field. |-| 8= This is your opponent's Hero. The same information that is displayed next to your Hero is also displayed on the opponent's Hero. In addition, the opponent's EX Pocket and Art Points are also displayed on top of their Hero. Gameplay In order to deal damage to the opponent, players must use their Cards. There are two types of Cards, "Unit" and "Action", these can be identified by their design in-game. Chun-li004.png|Chris Redfield (CHUN-LI 004) is a Unit Card, it has sharp edges at the top and it displays two numbers on the bottom right. The number at the top ( ) is for the Attack, and the number at the bottom ( ) is for the Health (HP) Dante011.png|Overpower (DANTE 011) is an Action Card, it has rounded edges at the top and it displays no numbers on the bottom right. Unit and Action cards behave very differently when used. Unit Cards A Unit Card can be placed on the field when enough MP (nicknamed as "mana" by the community) has been accumulated, MP will raise passively as time goes by, with a few ways to boost it or halt it based on Abilities of Cards or a mechanic in the game. When a Unit Card is placed, an arrow will appear in front of it ( for ally units, for enemy units), if the arrow reaches the opponent's board space and no enemy Unit is present, the damage will go directly to the enemy Hero, if a Unit Card is present on the slot, the damage will instead be taken by that Unit. When Unit Cards hit each other, the card being hit will do a counterattack every time. This means that even if the arrow has not reached the Unit on the opposite side, the Unit attacking will still receive damage equal to the amount of Attack power the Unit being hit currently has. As of the expansion titled The Force Seekers, select Unit Cards can be placed on top of already placed Unit Cards. As this mechanics may be too in-depth for new players, it's best to read and understand all of the Abilities in the game before diving into this new mechanic. Action Cards An Action Card can be used when enough MP has been accumulated, unlike Unit Cards, Action Cards are not placed on the field and instead they rely on their effect(s) to perform a certain action. Some Action Cards can only be used when an Unit Card is already present on the field, or if, for example, an ally Unit is able to perform an ability. If you have ever tried to use an Action Card and it did not work, make sure to read its description to really understand what the Action Card needs in order to be used. For example, Bushinryu Awakening (DON 023) is an Action Card that cannot be used if you have no ally Unit Cards on the field that can perform an Explore. Because of this, Action Cards may not always be able to be used "blindly", because they will not activate at all depending on the circumstance, even if the player has enough MP. When an Action Card is successfully used, the game will switch to a turn-based system where players will start taking turns between their actions. At this point, the Active Response will trigger and players will only be able to perform the following actions: *Play another Action Card. *Select "Resolve" to end the Active Response. *Wait until the 10 second timer ends, which will also end the Active Response. When the Active Response ends, only then will the Action Card(s) be played. If multiple were played, the order they are activated will always be the opposite of the one they were played. Please see Active Response for further information on how this mechanic works. Hero Arts The Hero Arts are powerful abilities that can turn the tide of the battle. These abilities are charged by using MP, where they are turned into "Art Points" (AP for short). In TEPPEN, 1 MP = 1 AP. Every Hero Art has a a different ability and a different amount of AP required in order to use it. When the Hero Art is used, the match will be paused during the animation, no Unit or Action Cards can be played, and the attack gauge of Unit Cards and MP accumulation will be halted. Players can use Hero Arts only every 15 seconds, even if they stack enough AP to be able to use to twice or more in a row. Gallery How to Play TEPPEN (Beginner's Tutorial) TEPPEN｜遊び方基本ルール Category:Basics